


Tell Me That You Love Me

by goodladdie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, frenzy uses xe/xem/xir pronouns in this fic for clarification :>, i love making the bots gnc if u cant tell GJFHDGJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodladdie/pseuds/goodladdie
Summary: Just a tiny drabble using a "drunk confession" prompt. Frenzy not very drunkenly tells Bumblebee something.





	Tell Me That You Love Me

“This was a bad idea,” Bumblebee scolded to himself, taking another sip of engex. “We- Aw, dammit, there's barely any left in- ”

 

Frenzy interrupted him with a nudge of the bottle, and Bee coughed at the excess liquid that poured down his intake. “There's enough,” xe laughed in return, before taking the now empty container to fidget with. Xe were already comfortably overcharged, but the yellow minicon knew it'd be a few kliks for his own tanks to get to work on the light drink.

 

“Hey, Bee?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Y’think we're gonna get in trouble for stealin' from your sire?”

 

“It'd just be me that gets the blame, you weren't on the Ark as far as any anyone knows.”

 

“Hm… Okay. I just don't feel like gettin’ caught an' goin’ in the brig right now.”

 

“But it's basically your room at this point,” Bee teased, as he powered down his optics and leaned back against the wall. “Is it not cushy enough for you?”

 

“There's not even a real berth!” The cassette laughed, at which the other mech cracked a grin.

 

“Fine, fine, I'll bring down some stuff for you to get comfy with next time you're locked up, alright?”

 

“You're too good to me, bug,” Frenzy sighed with a smile, before xe laid down and rested xir helm on the scout's thighs. Absentmindedly, Bumblebee began petting it and onlined his optics once more.

 

“Way too good. One of these days, I'm going to have to treat you like a real prisoner, and it'll break my spark.”

 

The other mech erupted into another fit of giggles, before xir servo made a grab for the one that Bee was running down the side of xir helm.

 

“I love you,” xe murmured, interlacing their digits together. Bumblebee's face grew hot at the sudden confession, and he simply stared down at xem.

 

“What?”

 

“I said I love you,” xe reiterated, rolling on xir side and resting an arm where xir helm once laid. “I meant it.”

 

Bee's fans clicked on loudly, and he gave Frenzy's servo a squeeze with a quiet scoff. “You're overcharged.”

 

“But I'm not _slagged_ , Bumblebee.”

 

“Frenzy… “

 

“‘S okay if you don’t… feel that way,” the cassette said, optics fixed on Bumblebee’s face. “I just want you to know that I do.”

 

Maybe it was the engex that gave him the drive. It's what he knew he would blame it on later, if asked. The light buzz over his processor clouded his judgement, or something. He didn't know. He didn't care. The only solid fact of the moment was that without a thought, Bumblebee had closed the gap between himself and Frenzy, locking lips as he pulled xem up to sit his lap.

 

With no hesitation, Frenzy returned the kiss, which quickly devolved into many. Xe weren't very… good at kissing, but Primus, Bee barely noticed. By now xir servos were framing his helm, and as xe parted- just for a moment- xe mumbled softly, “Please tell me that you love me, bug.”

 

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted anything in a while, and i kind of liked how this came out so i figured id upload it! hope u guys enjoy ^^


End file.
